


In the 21st year of Uther's reign

by UnknowableLegend



Series: Merlin rewrite [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Druids, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Episode: s01e02 Valiant, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I'm Bad At Titles, Magic, Minor Character Death, Out of Order, POV Alternating, POV Gaius (Merlin), Politics, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknowableLegend/pseuds/UnknowableLegend
Summary: Tensions are rising between Camelot and Escetir. Cenred has only been king for a few years but already there are rumors he's conspiring with Sorcerers. If he is Uther will have no choice but to declare war. The worst of it, however, is the assurance that Emrys is waking. Uther fears these two things may be related.None of this has any bearing on Gaius’s new ward, of course. Uther regrets giving him a job, and Arthur refuses to sack the idiot.OrI'm really sad that the writers had so much to work with and did so little that I started writing this instead, where I can poke at plot lines to see what happens. Things like: Can we make magic more understandable than just a plot device?What if episodes actually effected each other instead of being a monster of the day thing?Morgause and Cenred were a thing, right?How did Camelot survive till Merlin showed up?Is Camelot really that dumb?
Series: Merlin rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134728
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. September: Camelot week

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to see how long I can go without writing from Merlin’s POV.
> 
> I offer no promises to when or if I update.
> 
> The festival here is the one to celebrate Uther taking the throne after a week long siege. Don't we just love this guy? He's clearly.. just.. the best.. obviously.

Gaius had not had a very good day, or week for that matter. A cold had taken over even this late in the spring and, while it had only been a mild nuisance, the king and the prince were never any fun to deal with while sick. They growl and snap and refuse to rest like they needed to. Uther’s duties didn’t make it much worse, but Arthur had kept showing up for training accidents he shouldn’t have been having. Worse yet was that Gaius got it as well and it had knocked him out for two days before he started walking around again. He was getting old. With all that he was behind on his reports and his council work and his physician work. The servants that had cared for him had also left things in a disarray. Finding all of his paperwork and research for the council meeting was turning into a pain.

He had decided this morning to try to put his room back in order. It helped him avoid the execution of the boy he had been too sick to help, and let him come home to a clean room after the festivities tonight.

It was just after noonday when someone had walked into his room. Gaius was atop the ladder, still feeling a little unsteady on his feet. When he turned to see who it was he began to fall.

An old, familiar feeling washed over him as he felt a push to steady himself and his feet attach to the ladder. He righted himself quickly and his feet unattached once more.

“Are you alright?” The newcomer said, his voice horse, and a quiet cough sounded.

Gaius looked behind him at the boy, more steady on his feet. “Yes.” He said, trying to get a good look without falling again.

He quickly made his way down.

“Yes, I’m quite alright.” He turned to the boy more fully.

He was a young lad, just coming of age. His dark hair looked blue, making the pale of his skin look almost inhuman. He wore tattered clothing which Gaius could only assume was his best. Blue dye was expensive. He had just taken a swig from his waterskin.

“It was just a small fright.” Gaius finally settled on. “What may I help you with?”

“Oh. I’m Merlin.” The boy stepped forward and held out his hand.

“Hunith’s son!” Gaius exclaimed, allowing his surprised delight to show on his face. “But you’re not meant to be here till Wednesday!”

Merlin looked bemused. “It… is Wednesday.”

Gaius reselmed something like a flopping fish. “Ah.” He really had been out of it all week.

“Well, we might as well get you settled then.”

“Yes, yes.” Merlin said happily.

“I’m afraid it’s been a rather off week, so I’m not as ready for you as I’d have liked to be. The room in the back is for you.” Really, it used to be Gaius’s but he wasn’t about to let Merlin sleep where he kept all his research. And it was polite to give the guest the best bed.

It didn’t take long to get Merlin settled. He didn’t make much and the room in the back was simple enough to clear. The only problem was the greater mess in Gaius’s main room. Merlin offered to help put away the books. Gaius took him up on it.

“I must say I was surprised when Hunith asked me to take you on. Knowing your history I would’ve thought she’d want you as far from Camelot as possible.” Gaius told him.

“Oh, um. Yeah.” The boy answered uncomfortably. “I guess that’s true.”

Gaius answered with a hum. The boy wasn’t denying or confirming anything. Nor was he asking what his history was. 

“Close the door, will you Merlin?”

Merlin looked slightly horrified but did what he was told, sitting across from Gaius when he beckoned.

“I really should have fallen off that ladder.” Gaius started.

“It’s a good thing you didn't,” Merlin countered. “You have good reflexes for an old- ah, elder.”

“Yes” Gaius nodded. “But not that good.”

Merlin swallowed.

“Not that I’m going to tell. I supposed that if I had time to visit my sister she would’ve told me herself and asked for advice. Who got you into the, ah, art, I suppose one would say?”

“No one.”

“Come now. Someone has to have.”

Merlin’s voice lowered so that Gaius could barely hear him. “I was born with it. The Elders say they couldn’t take me from my mother's arm without something catching fire.”

“That’s impossible.” Gaius scoffed. “Never in my whole life have I heard of anyone being _born_ into the art. And I was very well practiced in my youth.”

“Well, here I am.”

There was nothing in Merlin’s face that indicated a lie. His honesty was as pain as day.

“Remarkable.” Gaius answered. “Most people have to study for years before they can even begin to understand it. Few people just have it. And most of those won’t have what one would call an Awakening until they are at least 15. The youngest I’ve heard is 12. But you were thrown into it as soon as you were brought into this life.”

“Yeah, I was.” Merlin agreed. “It’s been hard on mother. But I’ve never seen her so scared as she’s been in the last few months.”

“That can’t be a surprise. A few months ago a Druid came storming into the castle claiming that Uther had harmed Emrys. That’s probably what’s spooked her.”

“Really?”

Gaius nodded gravely. “It’s got most of the kingdoms spooked. I've never seen so many patrols since the Purge. The Druid who accused Uther was sentenced to death, but Uther allowed her a quick death before he had her strung up near the gates as a warning.”

“That’s horrible.”

Gaius nodded again. “Anyone even conspiring with any sort of magic cannot be tolerated here. Uther has all of them executed.” His voice lowered. “So keep your head down.”

Gaius stood up and began going through his books.

“In the meantime there are some errands I’m going to have you run so I can finish tidying up my room. Tomorrow we’ll see what we can do to find you some paid work.”

* * *

That boy was going to be the death of him.

Not even two hours had passed and the crowned prince had thrown him in jail. Two teenage boys who both thought that they were invincible was a disaster waiting to happen. Pulling the strings to get him released wasn’t hard. Uther gave the okay without even looking up from his reports and Gaius wasted no time to pull the boy out and right into the stocks. The stocks had been his idea. They were humiliating enough and daunting enough that it might make him just a little more wary. Something he’d need to be if he wanted to survive another day. Something Gaius wasn’t sure he’d be able to do.

In the meantime that meant that he would have to put his research on hold and do his errands himself. Merlin was released before the festivities and Gaius put him with some of the general servants to get cleaned up and out of trouble for the night. The night itself went by without complaint. Lady Helen still had not arrived but there was still time. The festivities wouldn’t end until Saturday. The only thing that seemed amiss was how furious Lady Morgana seemed at Uther. But that was normal so Gaius didn’t worry about it.

The next day Gaius sent Merlin off on errands again with strict commands that he was not to cause trouble, and if he saw the prince again he was to turn around and go the other way. No picking fights. Merlin had nodded and promised that he wouldn’t but Gaius couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it. So as he began his research but kept an eye out his window.

His window had a good view. He could see most of the lower town and the front courtyard. If he was careful about it he could follow Merlin’s progress. All and all he seemed to be keeping his head down. Gaius had caught him stopping to help and talk to a few people but he just couldn’t see Hunith’s boy not stopping to help. Until he saw the crown prince himself catch Merlin.

Merlin had tried to stay out of trouble this time. He turned around and started walking the other direction to avoid him. But Gaius could just see the prince taunt him and he saw Merlin engage.

Gaius shut his book and hurried to the lower town.

He was too late to stop the offence from happening. Merlin caught sight of Gaius, guilt coloring his face, and Arthur took the moment to knock Merlin off his feet with a broom. He proceeded to sweep the floor, looking immensely pleased with himself as the guards pulled Merlin up

“Wait! Let him go. He may be an idiot but he’s a brave one.”

Arthur stepped closer, he looked like he had a difficult piece of greek text in front of him.

“There’s just something about you Merlin. I can’t quiet put my finger on it.”

Merlin, for his part, just stared back. Not denying, but not confirming.

The crown prince walked off with his guards and his cronies, all laughing at the good job Arthur had done, teaching Merlin a lesson. Merlin came to stand beside Gaius and once the royal party was out of sight Gaius hit him over the head.

“What!” Marlin exclaimed, annoyed.

“Can you not stay out of trouble for one day!” Gaius scolded then pulled him out of the markets back to the castle.

Once they were back Gaius let out his proper scolding. “Of of all the idiotic things you could’ve done-”

“He wanted a fight!” Merlin shot back.

“Arthur always wants a fight, it’s what he’s comfortable with.”

“Then he needed to be taught a lesson!”

“And I have taught him many lessons in my lifespan, and will continue to do so. But you need to learn how to keep your head down and the less you use your gift the better.”

Gaius wasn’t an idiot. Merlin was a farmer, not a fighter. There had only been one way he could’ve gotten an upperhand. He could only hope he had been subtle enough with it.

“Then what good am I!”

Gaius wasn’t expecting that reply and it stunned him silent.

“This is who I am. It just is. I’d rather burn then deny it.” Merlin wispeared.

After a moment he turned and stormed into his room. Gaius took a breath. This is what Hunith had meant in her letter. This was what she had been talking about. He wasn’t sure if he could help in this regard though.

A few moments later he entered Merlin’s room. He was sulking on his bed, facedown, glaring out his window. Every once the picture of a sulking teenager. Which, Gaius thought, he was.

“Come on now. Sit up. Shirt off.” Gaius instructed gently. “Let’s have a good look at you.”

Merlin didn’t put up a fuss and did as he was told. There wasn’t too much damage. His back might have started to purple in some areas, but the worst offender was the torn skin near his neck. The straw in the broom must have gotten him. Gaius pulled out a damp cloth and started to treat it.

“Do you know why I’m like this?”

“If I did, do you think I would’ve been so surprised?”

Merlin chuckled. “No.”

Gaius gave him a stern look. “No. I don’t know why. But I think that’s not important right now.”

“You want me to keep my head down and not do anything.” Merlin supplied.

“That would be the smart thing to do. But the smart thing isn’t always the right thing. The thing about both of those is that you’re of no use to anyone dead.”

Merlin looked away.

“I promised your mother I’d look after you. I was hoping that I would be able to take you on as an apprentice, if you had the mind for it.”

Merlin looked back, interested. “An apprentice? As a physican?"

Gaius nodded. “I still have many years left before I can start thinking of retiring, dispute my white hair.”

That got a chuckle out of Merlin. “But one day I will be gone and I suspect that Arthur will need a new physician he can trust.”

“You want me to serve that arrogant prat.”

“All the citizens of Camelot serve their king and his heir. I was thinking about trying to get you a job as a servant.”

“Please, anything but that. Maybe something I actually know how to do.”

“It wouldn’t be that hard to learn. Regardless, perhaps you might find something you would enjoy doing. Something where you’d feel like your talents would be well used.”

“In Camelot?”

“Why not. I’ve found good use for my knowledge of the art.”

“You’re the only one that Uther wouldn't burn.” Merlin countered.

“Well, I guess there is that. But I wouldn’t give up hope so soon.”

Merlin sighed and pulled back on his shirt. “Guess I’ll keep looking.”

* * *

The next day Gaius came into the room to have Merlin run his morning errands. He was displeased to discover a complete mess. He had only been here for two days and could carry everything on his back. How was his room already a mess?

“Oi!” He called out and threw one of the shoes on the ground at him. “What happened to this room?”

Merlin, still half asleep, shrugged. “Just happens.”

“Like magic?” Gaius teased, instantly regretting it.

“Yeah.” Merlin agreed, looking delighted.

“Well, clean it up without. And deliver this to the lady Morgana once you’re finished. Poor girl suffers from nightmares and the last batch of potions is no doubt running low.”

And so the day ran on, Merlin looking for some paid work and running errands, Gaius finally put his room in order but picked up another patient. All in a day's work. At one point, Arthur's manservant had stopped by to tell Gaius that he was leaving his position at the castle. He had found work as a roofer down in the lower town. Gaius wished him luck. He didn’t blame the poor boy for leaving, Arthur hated the idea of having a manservant but couldn’t seem to live without one, so his father kept hiring them and Arthur kept sacking them.

Then the night came and Lady Helen’s performance began. That familiar rush of magic overtook Gaius and he felt the panic do little against the onslaught of sleepiness. Not long after he felt himself wake up. As he pushed himself up he saw the chandelier had fallen on top of what used to be Lady Helen, but was instead, the mother of the poor boy who was executed was laying there. Gaius stared in wonder at the chandelier and then looked around to see Merlin, hands in his ears, standing behind the king's table. How he had gotten there was a mystery to Gaius. He must have used the servant’s entrance.

The rush of magic returned and everything seemed to slow. Merlin rushed over to Arthur and pulled him out of the way as a dagger embedded itself in the Prince’s chair. Merlin doubled over and coughed quietly as the guards quickly seized upon the old women. Her cries were cut short. Uther pulled his son up.

Gaius quickly made his way over to where Merlin and Arthur looked like they wanted to murder each other as the king rushed off.

“Are you alright, my boys?” He asked critically. 

Both answered affirmatively yet both seemed annoyed with the other for doing so. The castle steward made his way over and congratulated Merlin on his new post. The sour looks on the boys faces made much more sense. Gaius barely held in a giggle. He managed to stuff it down when he realized this put Merlin right in the center of the royal household.

He spared Merlin a pitting look as the steward pulled him away to properly train the boy in his new duties. Arthur sighed.

“I don’t need a manservant Gaius. The other servants work just as well.”

“The other servants have other responsibilities and less pay, if you recall. I’ve been looking for paid work for him anyways.”

“Just as long as he’s not as bad at being a servant as he is at mace work, then I can live with it long enough to get father off my back.” The prince grumbled and stormed off.

Gaius let himself chuckle as the prince got out of sight.

As dangerous for Merlin, and himself, as this was, it was rather funny in it’s own way.

* * *

Later that night, Gaius entered Merlin’s room with a parcel. He still wasn’t sure about giving this to Merlin but he knew it would be of far better use with Merlin then hidden away in his wardrobe. He had memorized almost everything in it by now anyways.

Merlin looked like a disaster, one of his boats was missing, as was his jacket. His hair stood up at a weird angle, and he held a small roll of parchment, most likely his duties. Gaius couldn’t help but laugh a little at his bewildered yet annoyed expression.

“It seems that you’re a hero, Merlin.”

“And look at how they repay me for it.” Merlin snarked back. “If I had known that I would’ve been stuck with him I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Now, you watch that. With the way Arthur goes through servants I wouldn't be surprised if you’d be rid of him by next week, anyways. If not then, then definitely after the tournaments over. For the time being, I'd say you should enjoy being the hero of the castle _and_ the extra pay.”

Merlin smiled shyly at Gaius and went to take off his other boot.

“I have something for you, but you have to promise to keep it hidden.”

“Okay?” Merlin looked suspicious. Gaius just handed him the parcel.

Merlin tore it open without any fanfare and his eyes delighted at the book. “I’ve never had a book before.” He exclaimed and began to look through the pages.

“I trust Hunith taught you to read.” Gaius checked.

Merlin’s face changed and he looked back up at Gaius. “Gaius… This is a magic book.”

“Yes. You can read, correct?”

“Yes, I can read. Why do you have this?”

“It’s what I used to study when I first started to learn the art.” Gaius took a seat next to Merlin. “It was what every physician needed back when I was just starting my practice. I learned quite a lot from it, some of it I still use today since it’s more of a healing book then anything else. I managed to keep it because of that. It’s the only one that I managed to salvage. But now it will do more good for you then it did me.”

“I’ll start studying.” Merlin agreed, his smile coming back. “I’ve never been any good at healing before now. Maybe I can start getting the hang of it.”

“Let’s hope. You strike me as a quick learner. But perhaps your talents lie in protection instead.”

“That would seem to be the case, at the moment.”

A knock came from the entry door. “Merlin, Prince Arthur has called for you. He’d like you in his chambers right away.”

Merlin turned cross. “I thought my duties wouldn’t start till tomorrow.”

“I bet he only wants you to turn the covers in for the night. He gets cold.”

“Brillant.” Merlin muttered as he pulled his boats back on and stood to leave.

“He may also be trying to find a reason to sack you, so be careful.” Gaius told him as he put the book under his covers. He would have to hide it better than that but for tonight it could rest.

“Oh, I’ll give him a reason.” Merlin grumbled and with that he was gone.

Gaius chuckled again. He wasn’t sure why but he had the strangest feeling Merlin would be complaining about his position for a long time.

* * *

Far away, a ship sailed into a dark misty lake from the sea. A broken castle sat in the middle. Towers had fallen, houses had collapsed in on themselves. Towers had fallen and were under the water, waiting to sink passing ships.

The little ship avoided all this despite there not being anyone rowing. Only one person sat in the boat. They wore a dark robe that covered their face. The ship they rode in carried them safely to a place to land and the figure carefully got out.

They walked through the broken streets like they knew them. Whenever they came to a blockage in the road they waved their hands and muttered a few words. Strands of red light would remove the blockage enough to pass but nothing more.

Eventually the figure reached her destination. A broken chapel on the East side of the Isle. The mist was heavy and shrouded the area in darkness even as the sun began to rise. In the center of what must have used to be a circular greenhouse stood a dead, rotted tree. Much of it had fallen over, branches left all over. Dead weeds grew in patches all around. Any living thing that might have been here was either dead or poisonous.

The figure knelt down to the rotten trunk of the dead tree and began to pull the wood back. In the center revealed another tree. It was green and alive and seemed to breathe life and color into its surroundings. Despite this it seemed to be bleeding. Blood was dried on the trunk and a wedge seemed to have been pushed into its center, even though no wedge was seen.

They pulled back their hood revealing dark hair, with many strands of braids. She was smiling, and her eyes were sharp.

“So you have come.” The women muttered. “And it seems you did not want to… I thought when you went to Camelot it would be as a conqueror, that would bring magic back to its former glory... Very well. My vengeance will free Albion if you refuse to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Commoner's Arrival by Talis_Borne is a good fanfic to check out. I found it after I wrote this one but I do think it fits. Check it out if you liked this chapter.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818185


	2. September; The knight's tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spell Valiant's name right? I don't know. I never checked. But if I did get it wrong at least it was consistently wrong.
> 
> Arthur's POV

Arthur was counting the days till he could sack this one. He wasn’t sure what it was that kept getting on his nerves; his incompetence, his sass, or his few and far between moments of respect.

All of the manservants he had have been incompetent. The steward said that it was because Arthur didn’t give them enough time to be properly trained, but the rest of the staff could do it. It couldn’t possibly be that hard. But he had never had someone so incompetent as Merlin. Arthur practically had to do his job for him the first day.

His sass was the defining feature of him though. For the first few hours he tried to forget the boy’s name but he was yelling at him so much he doubted he could forget it. He didn’t want to remember his name, or his face for that matter. Either he was insulting Arthur straight to his face or complaining about how hard the things Arthur was asking were.

All of that made the actual moments of respect feel like Arthur go sucker-punched.

The first time was at council with his father. Merlin had actually used the right honorifics instead of calling him ‘Arthur’ or, worse yet, ‘Prat’. He had bowed to the king and almost disappeared into the background. Arthur had been furious that he would show the king the proper respect but not him.

At least he had thought that, until the next moment of sincere respect. It was after training. He had just had a talk with one of his younger knights, correcting him out of a bad stance and a bad mood. When he went to Merlin to change his weapons Merlin had said;

“You care about your knights a great deal, don’t you.”

Arthur, cross whenever Merlin spoke, snapped back. “Of course I do. Had me a spear would you?”

“Why do you care about the knights so much, Sire?” Merlin asked as he handed Arthur the spear. The ‘Sire’ gave Arthur pause and he responded honestly.

“I have to trust these men in battle and they have to trust me. The respect from a battle brother is the greatest and most sacred trust of all. Not that I’d expect you to understand that.”

“Of course not, Sire.” Merlin agreed, but a smirk danced along his face. “But didn’t I save your life, Sire?”

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur stormed away to continue his practice.

Later he remembered the soft look of respect he had given him, as opposed to the complacent act he had performed at council. He took some comfort that the boy knew when to keep his mouth shut at the very least.

But the worst was when Merlin managed to get Arthur to laugh. Not out loud, never out loud. He’d never hear the end of it. But sometimes Merlin’s sass would tug at the corner of his lips and he’d throw something at the boy or tell him to do something. By the end of the second day Merlin seemed to think it was something of a game. It was almost like Arthur had a friend.

Which was ridiculous. Prince’s don’t need friends, especially not servants. Princes needed knights and nobles to confide in. The thought that Merlin acted like they were friends was frustrating to him.

By the fourth day Merlin had gotten a handle on the everyday things, if not which weapon was which. Most impressively he managed to draw up a hot bath the second time Arthur asked for one. Arthur was begrudgingly impressed. He’d only have a few servants in his life draw up a warm bath and it had taken them hours. Merlin got it warmer in the same amount of time it took to draw a cold bath. Arthur refused to comment about it. Didn’t need Merlin to gloat about one more thing. He simply did his best to enjoy it. At least that was one thing he was good for.

Arthur wanted to practice his footwork more. Dummies could only get you so far and he wanted to be able to actually strike something without it striking back. This was what he considered the only thing manservants could do that other servants either couldn’t or wouldn’t. The steward always came after him when he used one of the normal servants anyways. The other manservants always complained about this the worst.

Merlin complained, but no more than he normally did. He stayed up for much longer as well, falling down less because of pain and more because of balance. Arthur was, again, begrudgingly impressed. He decided that Merlin would be better off if he taught him some better footwork and he would be able to practice for longer. Merlin improved impressively but his strength finally gave through. He was still tougher than he looked.

By the end of the first week Arthur decided that the tournament was close enough that he couldn’t deal without the extra stress of training another manservant. Another week with Merlin couldn’t hurt that much, could it.

* * *

Arthur was regretting keeping him as the knights tournament got closer. The boy still took too long getting him in and out of his armor. He couldn’t tell the difference between his claymore and his longsword. Worst of all he had to put up with his sass. The stress was getting to him and Merlin wasn’t helping.

“You do realize the tournament starts today, don’t you Merlin?” Arthur finally snapped.

“Yeah. Course I do. It’s all anyone has been talking about.” Merlin defended himself.

His movements just got more fumbled as he tried to outfit Arthur more quickly. Arthur sighed.

“Are you nervous?” Merlin asked as he got Arthur’s last bit of armor on.

“No.”

“Really? I thought everyone got nervous.”

“Will you shut up!” Arthur snapped, unable to tell if Merlin was being serious or not.

For once Merlin didn’t reply, just grabbed his cloak and put it on and stood back. He seemed satisfied with his work.

“I think that’s everything.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Merlin looked puzzled and looked for what was missing on Arthur’s person.

“My sword!”

“Oh, yeah, yeah.”

Merlin got it quickly, and Arthur pulled it out of his hands to go join the tournament. He heard Merlin mutter something about it going well and stalked off to his place in the tournament. 

After the King’s speech and before the first battle his father clapped him on the back and told Arthur to make his king proud. Arthur affirmed and allowed someone to take his cloak. Morgana and her maidservant sat cheering him on. He took some courage from that.

The battle began.

Every tournament he was ever a part of, the first fight was always the hardest, at least until the final fight. He didn’t know why it was that way, it just was. This was no exception. He was pushed back some but he strove forward. Eventually, he won. A hard earned victory and he could see the pride in his father’s eyes. Morgana was proud as well, even though she hated fighting.

The tournament kept going and Arthur climbed the ranks. He did not fail. As he looked at the scoreboard he saw that a knight named Valiant had also climbed the ranks. While Merlin was taking off his armor, which he was better at then putting it on, Valiant came to wish Arthur good luck in the tournament. As he walked away Merlin muttered “Creep” under his breath.

Arthur snorted in agreement and amusement. Merlin laughed slightly with him. Arthur quickly gave him his chores for the day, making him groan in frustration. He doubted that it would all be done by tomorrow but at least it will get Merlin out of his hair for a bit.

Later that night Arthur took to complaining to Merlin about Morgana.

“You should have seen it, Merlin. Just one look from the guy and she’s practically fainting. Then she has the audacity to call me annoying.”

“Have you met you?” 

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur said without any heat, trying valiantly to hide his smile.

“Besides, even if you weren’t such an arrogant pompous prat, you can’t blame Morgana from getting bored of you escorting her every year. At this point she’d probably want anyone else who she didn’t think of like a brother.”

Arthur really did laugh this time. “Shut up, Merlin! It’s not as if I’m any less frustrated with this than her. More gold and escorting Lady Morgana do get boring after three years.”

“Anything else you’d wish to get as a reward?”

“A decent servant.”

“‘Fraid the kingdom’s all out, Sire.” Merlin said as he began to ready the room for night. “You’ll just have to stick with the village idiot from Ealdor."

“Village idiot is right.” Arthur muttered. Then a thought struck him. “Wait. Ealdor isn’t in Camelot?”

“No. Escetir. I had only been in Camelot for a day when I ran into you.”

Arthur processed that. “The border between Camelot and Escetir is being patrolled heavily. How’d you get past?”

Merlin looked startled at the question. “I can hide when I want to.” He claimed.

Arthur only stared.

“And coming here had been prearranged with Gaius. I already had a letter of approval to show the patrols.”

“That was clearly a mistake.”

Merlin finished warming the covers and put the hot pan away.

“It saved your life, didn’t it?”

“Please. You don’t think I can handle a sorcerer when I see one?”

“You sure didn’t handle that one.”

“Merlin! I am a knight of Camelot. I’ve been trained since birth to kill sorcerers, and I have on occasion. I promise you, no sorcerer wants to be near me with or without a blade. She wouldn’t have gotten me, with or without you.”

A tense quiet settled. Arthur couldn’t help but feel like he had offended Merlin in some way. That only annoyed him. Merlin was never offended, he was the one who was offensive. It wasn’t fair that he could make Arthur feel so bad just by keeping his mouth shut when that’s what servants were supposed to do.

Just as Arthur was about to break the silence Merlin interrupted the silence.

“Is there anything else you require, my Lord?”

“No, just make sure my armor is ready for tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin made his little half bow, grabbed the laundry basket and left the room.

And just like that it was over. Merlin dismissed himself and Arthur was left to stew. He pushed down the rising ire as much as he could as he settled down for the night.

* * *

The next day took Arthur by surprise. Merlin had arrived early and, while Arthur had refused to get up once he saw who it was, laid out his armor for him. Merlin then proceeded to complain bitterly that Arthur still wasn’t awake yet dispute all the sound he was making. It sounded like Merlin was over whatever had been eating at him last night so Arthur quickly got out of bed himself, knowing that Merlin was not above pulling him out.

Merlin seemed to be hurrying Arthur along the morning matters, excited to get the day going. This grated on Arthur, who felt like his servant did not deserve to have such a gleam in his eye this early. When Merlin finally got him to the table Arthur suddenly understood why.

His armor was polished so Arthur could almost see himself. His sword sharpened and gleamed even more than his armor. His tunic looked brighter than it had in years and a few of the stains were no longer there. His chainmail had regained it’s shine and a lot of the dents and chips had been repaired. Whatever had Merlin upset last night seemed to have motivated him to get the armor properly taken care of. Something he had never quite seemed to grasp.

“You did all this?” He asked

Merlin just nodded. “I’m a fast learner.”

“Let’s hope so. Now see if you can get me into all of it without forgetting anything.”

And Merlin did. And Arthur was a bit more than surprised. Everything fit better than it had in years and it almost felt lighter in it’s own way. He let his surprise show.

“Feels much better.” At Merlin’s beam he quickly tacked on; “Not that it could’ve gotten any worse.”

The fights of the day went smoothly. Arthur hadn’t felt so movable in his armor in a long time. He wondered what favors Merlin had pulled to get his armor in the state that it was in but decided that he didn’t care as long as he kept pulling it off.

As he was sitting off on the sidelines with Merlin, Sir Valiant was losing to a fight with Sir Ewan. Merlin was buzzing about him, preparing as much as he could for the next fight while still stealing glances at the fight. Merlin had been more nervous than him ever since he learned about the tournament.

Merlin came to an abrupt stop. “Did you see that?”

“What?” Arthur asked, exasperated that he had to deal with Merlin while trying to rest.

“Valiant’s shield.” Merlin said, eyes fixed on the shield.

Valiant had been proclaimed the winner after a near defeat. He was currently parading about the arena soaking up the crowd's cheers. Sir Ewan was on the ground with Gaius fussing over him.

“What about it?”

“It did something.”

Arthur looked at Merlin exasperated. Merlin looked worried, his face screwed up in confusion. Arthur sighed and pushed him so he lost balance. Merlin stumbled.

“Yes, it helped him win. Fetch me some more water.”

Merlin nodded and ran off. Arthur shook his head, wondering why he hadn’t sacked the boy yet.

* * *

Arthur was not worried. He would not be so undignified to go storming around the castle looking for his manservant. He was going to sit here and finish up the reports the king had asked him to do, thank you very much. If Merlin wanted to get into trouble he could get himself out. Gaius could handle him and Arthur still had his own reports to finish for the kingdom.

Arthur sighed again and refocused on his work.

“Arthur!”

“Ah, Merlin!” Arthur said, mind desperately trying to come up with a chore for him to do. Merlin had definitely stuck his nose somewhere it didn’t belong.

Merlin slammed a snake head on the desk before Arthur could even stand up.

“What is that?”

“It’s a snake head from Valiant’s shield.”

Arthur looked at Merlin like he had lost his mind. “What?”

“It’s a snake head from Valiant’s shield.” Merlin repeated. “The shield is magic. Sir Ewan has snake bite wounds on his neck. That’s how Valiant managed to still win despite being pinned by Sir Ewan.”

Arthur put his head in his hands. Of all the things Merlin could’ve said.

“Arthur, I wouldn’t lie about this. I saw it, with my own eyes.”

“What other proof do you have, Merlin?”

“Once Sir Ewan wakes he can testify.”

“And you’re certain that he’ll say the same thing when he wakes?”

“Yes. I saw it, Arthur, remember? When Ewan had Valiant pinned his shield changed. I didn’t get a good enough look but I knew that it had.”

Arthur did remember.

“Even then, the word of the servant against that of a knight would never hold up in court.”

“That’s why I came to you. Valiant has cheated in the tournament and has almost killed someone doing it.”

Arthur stood there, soaking it all in. He had a snake's head in his hand, and a Knight suffering from snake bites, not a sword wound. Worst of all, his servant accused Valiant of magic. If that was true then Valiant would be, or already was, corrupted by magic. He was lost to them already.

“I need you to swear to me, that what you’re telling me is true.”

“I swear, Arthur. I wouldn’t lie about this.”

* * *

Arthur could not believe he had allowed Merlin to talk him into this. He commanded Merlin to speak only when spoken to. Valiant had been called immediately after Arthur brought the charges to Uther. He came in fully dressed in his chainmail and plates, with his shield by his side. Arthur couldn’t say it looked magical.

“Sir Valiant.” Uther began. “You have been accused of using magic by way of an enchanted shield to cheat in the tournament. How do you plead?”

Sir Valiant scoffed. “Not guilty, your Majesty. Where did you hear about such an obvious lie?”

“Arthur’s servant claimed he caught the snakes come to life from your shield and cut off one of their heads. He’s brought it here as proof.” Uther held up the green snake head. It had begun to shrivel and smell but it still looked like the snake on Valiant’s shield.

“Well, my lord. My shield still has all three heads on it. I wasn’t aware that I had so scared Arthur’s servant that he would come up with this fabrication to try and save his master.”

Uther actually chuckled. “Very well. You’re dismissed.”

“But-” Merlin started.

“Be quiet! My son is a great warrior. While your concern is admirable he will have no problem taking down Valiant tomorrow in the tournament. Is that not so, Arthur?”

“Yes, Father.” Arthur said without missing a beat. “I look forward to it.”

“You’re all dismissed. Don’t bring such baseless accusations to me again.”

Merlin was difficult to pull from the audience chamber but he managed not to say anything more in the presence of the king. But only just.

“I wasn't lying!” Merlin suddenly exploded once they were a safe distance away.

“Yeah? Is that why Valiant and the entire royal court think I’m a coward now?” Arthur demanded.

Merlin’s own anger seemed to vanish a little. HIs tone was soft when he spoke next. “Arthur, I wasn’t lying-”

“You accused a knight of magic, Merlin!”

“He is using magic!” Merlin defended himself.

“Don’t bother Merlin!” Arthur snapped. “I’ve only kept you on for the tournament, but if this is where it’s gotten me you can get out of my sight.”

“You’re sacking me?”

“I’ve kept you on for far too long already. Go! Collect your pay from the steward.”

“Arthur-”

“Go!”

Arthur stormed off before Merlin could say more.

* * *

A new servant came to prepare Arthur’s room for the night. Arthur felt awkward in the silence.

“What’s your name then?” He finally asked as the last of his armor came off.

“Orsen, mi’Lord.” The servant responded, startled at Arthur’s question.

“And where do you normally work?”

“With the cook, mi’Lord.” The servant answered meekly. He accidentally pinched Arthur taking off his neck piece.

“Ow!” Arthur objected.

Orsen jumped and looked horrified. “I’m sorry, mi’Lord.”

Arthur felt as bad and he felt annoyed. “It’s fine. Happens.”

“Yes, mi’Lord.” His fingers seemed shaky.

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” Arthur finally choked out once all his armor was off.

The servant didn’t seem to know what to say to that. Arthur had him warm the covers and then dismissed him.

* * *

Next day was the final fight of the tournament and Arthur had Leon help him into his armor to spare him the time it would take a servant to learn.

“Do you think I was wrong to listen to a servant, Leon?” Arthur asked when he couldn’t handle the silence anymore. Merlin had ruined him.

“No, Sire. I believe you were only doing what you think was right.”

Arthur sighed. At least his first knight still stood beside him.

The battle with Valiant started with the young knight goading him on. Arthur felt his own anger grow and began to attack Valiant mercilessly, letting out all the frustration that he had been feeling since Merlin had brought the accusations against him. Valiant fought back viciously but it was Arthur who had the first blow. His helmet crashed to the ground and Arthur couldn’t help but be grateful. Now he could see the coward’s face.

He took off his own helmet, since he would not be called a coward again. Let them fight fairly. Valiant still got the upper hand and managed to knock his sword from his hand. He pushed him up against the wall, their shields knocking together and Arthur felt a strong flash of fear. If the shield was magical, now would be when Valiant would use it. Arthur would not give him that time and pushed him back as quickly as possible.

It seemed, however, that Valiant _had_ tried to use the shield when he had Arthur pinned down, but had not the time to keep it hidden. For only a few moments later the snakes slithered out of the shield and hissed at him. Arthur became very aware that his sword was behind Valiant. He wondered if he could reach it in time or if his shield could do enough damage to the heads. Merlin had cut off the third snake's head which hadn’t come out of the shield. Arthur would have to do the same.

Valiant suddenly got his senses back to himself. Instead of taking stock of the crowd or yelling at the snakes for coming out he told the snakes to kill Arthur. Arthur cursed himself for his hesitance and dodged. Snakes would die if you broke their neck. He’d have to land a good strike with his boat without falling prey to the other-

“Arthur!” Morgana suddenly cried from behind him. “Catch!”

A sword. Arthur could have kissed her! He spun around to catch the sword and then, the snakes were just making it too easy, cut off both heads with one swing.

Valiant had already made a break for it. A cowardly move, but a smart one for one so suddenly convicted of sorcery in Camelot. Arthur ran for him as the guards held him off, keeping him in the ring. A well placed sword strike went right through him and the sorcerer fell down, bleeding out.

The crowd roared in approval. Their crown prince was champion again and had protected them from a sorcerer. He held his fist in the air and took in their applause, feeling the exhausting rush of victory and tranquility of safety restored once more.

Merlin was hanging out on the sidelines, Arthur realized as he turned. He almost blended into the background, like a servant should. He seemed like he wanted to. Arthur had never seen him look so conflicted, staring at Valiant as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. That was alright. He had a soft heart like Morgana but eventually even she grew to understood the need.

He shoved Merlin’s shoulder as he made his way back to the barracks. Merlin seemed to snap out of it for a moment, looked back once, then followed Arthur.

“See, I told you-”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur called back.

Merlin just laughed, a joyful little thing.

* * *

Later, Arthur happily escorted Morgana down the aisle.

“Hopefully you aren’t too cut up about Sir Valiant not being about to attend.”

“Turns out he wasn’t actually champion material.” Morgana teased back.

“Yes, well. At least one tournament every year turns out like this.”

“Oh, no tournament I’ve ever been too has turned out like this one has.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, It’s not every day a girl gets to save her prince.”

“Umm. I wouldn’t necessarily say I needed saving.”

“What? Too afraid to say you were saved by a girl?”

“Of course not!” That stung a little. “But I didn’t need saving. I had the situation completely under control.”

“You know what!” Morgana pulled herself from his arm. “I wish it was Sir Valiant who was escorting me.”

“Me too! At least then I wouldn’t have to listen to you.” Arthur shot back.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

The two stormed away. Morgana to Gwen and Arthur to Merlin.

“Can you believe Morgana? She said she saved me. Like I needed any help.” Arthur fumed at him.

Merlin just raised one eyebrow and a corner of his mouth shot up. Arthur immediately deflated.

“What I should say is; It was unfair to sack you.”

Merlin just shrugged. “That’s alright. We both learned something from it.”

“Good. In the meantime, my armor needs polishing.”

“That’s.. Nice I guess.”

“I expect you’ll have it ready in the morning.” Arthur prompted, seeing if he’ll get what he was saying.

“You want me to polish your armor? But you sacked me.”

“Well, I’m rehiring you. The replacements they tried to send were even dumber than you were. In the meantime, my armor needs polishing, my sword needs sharpening. My chambers are a complete mess, My clothes need washing, my boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping, and someone needs to muck out my stables.”

“Are you serious?”

Arthur nodded.

“You know I’ve been trying to get you to sack me since the day I was given the job.”

“Well, now you can try twice as hard. Just as long as you get everything done in a timely manner.”

Merlin looked like he wanted to kill him and Arthur patted him on the back and left to tell the castle steward that Merlin had been rehired.

It had been a good day.

* * *

"And here I thought Arthur sacked you." Morgana said to Merlin.

He jumped, armor crashing to the floor around him. He ended up coughing into his sleeve.

"I’m sorry." Morgana said, walking over to his side, grabbing his shoulder in support. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

"It’s fine." Merlin rasped, taking a swig of his waterskin. "Arthur rehired me at the feast."

"A fine way to apologize. Making you do all his chores."

Merlin shrugged. "It’s fine. Something to do."

Morgana looked at Merlin. He was a puzzle. She moved to sit down.

"You know, in all the years I've known Arthur I've never known him to rehire a servant. He's been given a new one at least every month and if he doesn't scare them off in a week he sacks them."

Merlin snorted.

"Yet he hasn't scared you off yet and even rehired you?"

"Believe me. I've been trying to get sacked since I got the job. Didn’t feel like much of a reward."

"Didn’t? But it does now?"

Merlin looked surprised. "No."

"No?" Morgana teased.

Merlin sighed. "I didn't appreciate being sacked for telling the truth. But that doesn't mean I want the job."

Morgana smirked, not buying it. "No?"

Merlin glared at her, but a small smile betrayed him.

"It’s interesting to see what happens around the castle. You would not believe what some people say in front of servants. It's ridiculous. I might even know more than the king at this point."

Morgana threw back her head and laughed. "I bet most of it is just two year old gossip!"

"Most of it, yes."

Morgana laughed again. It turned into giggles.

"May I ask what Milady is doing out so late?" Merlin asked.

Morgana's face immediately fell. "Bad dreams. Walking helps me clear my head."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault... It always gets worse after an execution." She admitted, bitterly.

"Yeah… Has Arthur… Does he normally...?" Merlin looked uncomfortable as he struggled to find the words.

"Kill them? Arthur will do anything to protect his people, to protect Camelot. It's never pretty but he’s never done it for praise. He values life too much to end it without reason... Unless he's hunting."

"I haven't seen him hunt yet."

"I suspect you will soon. He finds them relaxing, somehow. I should let you get back to polishing."

Morgana stood to go.

"Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever need anything, I can try my best to help."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you, Merlin."

Morgana walked off, still confused but pleased. Merlin was kind and thoughtful. Sensitive. She couldn’t possibly fathom why Arthur would rehire him, but she felt a little glad that he had.

* * *

Gaius was still up when Merlin finally came into his chambers. He seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Good of you to finally come home. What kept you so long?"

"Arthur rehired me." Merlin explained, sounding exhausted.

"He did what?"

"He rehired me. And whoever had taken care of his armor screwed up all my hard work. My enchantments had faded."

"Merlin!" Gauis hissed looking at the door.

"The guards won't come back to this end of the castle for at least twenty minutes. It's fine."

"Even still. You should try to scrub those words out of your vocabulary. Unless you want to end up like Valiant."

"Don't even joke about that Gaius" Merlin warned with a hard voice.

"No. I wasn't, and I won't. I’m giving you a warning, Merlin."

"Thanks."

"I gave the dog to the ground master, telling him it was a stray. But how did you convince Arthur to rehire you?"

"I didn't. He just came up to me and gave it back."

"I've never known Arthur to do that before."

"Well, he did. This wouldn't be the first time I've been one in a million. I have to be up early though."

"I mean it, Merlin. He must have taken a liking to you."

"Sounds like a nightmare." The door shut behind him and Gaius was left chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I won't be following the episodes or season so closely anymore. I think I was just trying to get used to the characters a bit more. I also liked the first episode.
> 
> And if anyone is wondering about the dog, in the show Merlin brings a dog statue to life to practice


	3. October; Druids and patrols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a calm chapter, a sort of transition as I walked away from the show's cannon and a chance to show that Camelot really was a good place to live. To show that they didn't get attacked every week by some magical creature. The only real plot points I wanted to put in were the patrols. But then the patrol reports made Uther fly into one of his fits and then their was raids and... At least the chapter wrote itself.
> 
> All 13 pages of this chapter wrote itself and I'm blaming Uther.

Screaming.

Fires burning.

Horses hooves thundered.

Dead, lifeless eyes.

Arthur…

Why? Arthur, please. Stop.

Emrys!

Morgana gasped awake and something clanged unto the floor. The sound of water splashing.

…

Morgana tried so hard to steady her breathing. Her forehead felt cool from the sweat in the early morning air. The light trying to come through her curtains bathed the room in a dark pink light.

A knock at the door. “MiLady?”

“I’m fine!” Morgana called back. “I knocked over my water pitcher, is all!”

And the day started. Except there was no cure for the shake in Morgana’s hands as she tried to wipe up the mess. It was only water, but the rug would have to be dried.

Neither were there any explanations for all the candles being lit, and Morgana hardly dared give any.

At least it was only the candles. Some days she’d wake up with her bedding half rotted and be so frightened she didn’t dare let anyone know. She always lied about it to Gwen but she must suspect something.

Morgana wasn’t sure if that was good or bad at this point.

When Gwen came to help prepare her for the day Morgana immediately dismissed her. Then she pulled out her diary. It was a special diary, written in Greek and hidden in her bed frame. She wasn’t even sure if the diary was helping or making it worse. Documenting it seemed like a death sentence but just ignoring it was making her feel mad. At the very it least the diary helped her understand what she was seeing.

A battle. That must have been what she had seen tonight. But it seemed more like a massacre. Women and children were running away. Were they druids? Morgana wasn’t sure. They had seemed to be. Knights were there. She had recognized Sir Savich, when he had killed one of the fleeing druids. Morgana shuddered. Arthur had been there too. Arthur had led the attack. Uther had probably demanded the attack. Morgana tried not to weep.

But there was more. A sorcerer. She hadn’t seen him. Hadn’t felt him, but she felt a response to him. Betrayal, Heartbreak. He had fought against his own kin. He must have. Tears finally did drip from Morgana’s eyes. Emrys was supposed to save the druids… maybe… maybe even save her. Why had he attacked them? Why?

A soft knock sounded on the door.

“Not now!” Morgana snapped. Why couldn’t anyone understand that she wanted to be alone!

“It’s Merlin.” The boy called out anyways. “Here with Gaius’s potions.”

Morgana rubbed at her face and got off the bed. Merlin wasn’t so bad. And if he was just delivering something for Gaius then she could send him on his way without fuss. He’d understand.

She opened up the door just a crack to see Merlin’s face lit up at the sight of her. It set her at ease... somewhat.

“I brought these for you.” He said holding up a box of potions.

“Thank you.” Morgana said shakily and took them from him. Merlin’s eyes turned worried.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Morgana snapped and instantly regretted it. “Just.. bad dreams.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Morgana firmly shook her head, her voice failing her.

“Okay.” Merlin said, understanding smoothing his tone. “I’m always here. If you need me.”

“Unless Arthur’s bossing you around.” Morgana snapped, feeling some of her normal energy come back. Merlin smiled at it.

“It’s alright. He pays me for it.”

“Not nearly enough.”

“Maybe you can ask him to give me a raise. I’ve asked but he’s waved me off.”

Morgana laughed weakly at that. But stopped quickly as she felt the tears coming back.

“Thank you for the potions” She said before he could comment on it. “And good luck with Arthur.”

The door closed quickly and Morgana gripped the box as sobs overtook her.

* * *

Uther raised an eyebrow at Merlin as Arthur entered the audience chamber but Arthur ignored it. Another time Uther could yell at him about rehiring Merlin.

Arthur had been planning to go out for a hunt today. With two assassination attempts in one month he thought a hunt would be good for him. Let him relax a bit. But it was not to be since a patrol from Escetir’s border had returned and he would have to be there for the report. Which meant, at best, he’d have to prolong the hunt till tomorrow. At worst he wouldn’t have one and they’d be at war.

Sir Rehost Kalley knelt in front of the king once he had come to the middle.

“Rise, Sir Kalley. You bring news from the border?”

“I do, Sire. We have still been unable to find any sign of Emrys, unfortunately. But we have stopped nearly ten druid camps from crossing into Camelot. We report that both Sir Schell and his squire have been killed in battle, but have had no other casualties.”

“A knight has fallen to a druid camp?” Uther said, surprised. “Were these the rebels?”

“At least two of the camps were. The first we managed to ambush, but the second eluded us.”

Uther stood and began to pace quietly. “Have you given Sir Schell a proper funeral for his sacrifice.”

“Yes, Sire. He and his squire are at peace.”

“Good. Sir Dustin.” The knight in question came up to knell next to Sir Schell.

“Rise.” Uther said impatiently. “You have returned from your patrol around Camelot as well. What news do you bring?”

“I’m afraid the same as Sir Kalley, Sire.” Sir Dustin’s voice was a good deal deeper than many in the room. “We found evidence of two druid camps and we were attacked while looking for more. No casualties on either side, and few were wounded.”

“Druid camps?”

Sir Dustin nodded.

“Where?”

“Within the Darkling woods, Sire.”

Uther whirled around and began to pace with effort. “Within the Darkling woods and almost ten camps found entering Camelot. They’ve stayed well away from the capital for over fifteen years! Why would they insist on coming here now?”

No one spoke.

Uther finally settled and properly dismissed the knights. “Thank you for your service. You are free to go.”

The two knights bowed and took their leave.

“Geoffrey. Alert the council. In half an hour I want them all in the council room.”

Geoffrey bowed and made his exit.

* * *

Half an hour later, all of the Lords were present at the council table. Merlin stood off to the side with a pitcher of wine. Uther did not allow his own Chaplain to attend such meetings normally but the Lords would always insist on being served. It seemed Uther trusted him enough to do it. Arthur hadn’t a clue why.

He expected this to be a tense meeting. While it definitely was not the worst news the patrols could’ve brought, the new movement had even Arthur warry. Normally when it came to druids, Arthur felt justified in simply chasing them out of their camps. Most druids were peaceful and wouldn’t attack back even when put under stress. Many wouldn’t even enter Camelot. While not many of the other kingdoms would openly accept them, none of them were as strict as Uther was. So Arthur would just scare them off and then the druids would either leave or become better at hiding. But if the druids had started attacking back…

Uther sat down in his chair last of all the Lords and Arthur wished he could get away with displaying such open signs of restlessness. He hated staying still in his chair.

“We have received concerning reports from the two patrols that have come back today. Sir Dustin and Sir Kalley.”

“More bandits on the road?” Lord Meys asked. He was an old man and the Northern Plains always did have more bandits on the road. He had been getting ready to head home in the next week or so.

“No more than usual. No. They’ve come back with news that the druids have been moving unpredictably.”

Lord Gedref spoke up next. He was a few years older than Arthur, representing his father in these meetings. “We keep chasing them off their normal routes and we’re surprised that they act differently?”

Uther glared at Lord Gedref who went very quickly silent. Arthur felt a little bad for him, since he did seem to have a point.

“The druids have come to a shaky agreement of peace. They stay out of Camelot and we leave them alone. They’ve also been fairly against violence, but a knight and his squire are dead.” Uther spoke up.

“That doesn’t sound like druids.” Lord Gedref responded.

“No, it doesn’t. But it means that they are coming against us now. Nearly ten groups have been caught trying to enter Camelot from Escetir and at least two, maybe three camps have been found around Camelot, in the Darkling Woods. It is as if they are preparing for a siege.”

“I don’t believe a group as peaceful as the druids are coming to Camelot to attack it. There must be something we’re not seeing.” Arthur insisted.

“Don’t be so naïve.” Lord Reynar scolded. “If pushed hard enough anyone will fight back. We’ve also known for years that there are different factions within the druids. Perhaps one fanatic has finally gained supporters.”

“Or perhaps they’re fleeing Emrys.” Gaius interjected.

“We’ve been patrolling our border for five months.” Lady Dahm interjected. She had taken her Husband's place at court while he was needed in Ascetir. “I’m beginning to think this whole Emrys thing is only a red herring.”

“Regardless,” Uther suddenly interrupted coming back to the front of the table. “This is not something that can be tolerated. We must decide on a course of action on how to dissuade the druids from coming into our borders.”

The room was silent, as it always was when Uther used that tone.

“Arthur.” Uther’s tone sounded pleasant, but Arthur felt like squirming. “What do you think our next move should be?”

Arthur only stayed in his chair through sheer pressure. He gulped and looked around the table. Merlin stood across, having finished tipping off Lady Dahm’s cup. He gave an encouraging nod and Arthur felt just a little more steady.

“At the present time all we know is that the druids are acting out of the norm. We see them camping near Camelot, which they have never done before, and crossing into Camelot form Escetir which they have rarely done. It would be better to seek intelligence rather than warfare, since they have violated an unspoken truce for seemingly no reason. Once we know that reason, the more successfully we can convince them to leave again.”

“Yes, yes. But if they are preparing for a siege then we have wasted valuable time we could’ve used to prepare for it. But information would be wise to gain nonetheless.” Uther grew thoughtful and the council waited.

“Arthur. You are to lead a patrol to both the Disir’s cave and the Isle of the Blessed. Don’t enter either but search around them for the druid camps that have refused to be moved. Move them. And, if possible, capture one of their Elders for questioning. You will leave tomorrow. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Father.” Arthur said standing up, feeling his heart drop to his feet.

* * *

“Make sure to pack all the polishing stuff and the sharpener. I’ll need them if there’s battle.”

“So, I can come with you?” Merlin asked, eyes lighting up.

“What? No. Merlin, you aren’t coming.”

“What? It’s not like you know how to polish your armor. You need me.”

“I know how to polish my own armor, Merlin. I am a knight afterall.”

“A knight that can’t dress himself.” Merlin countered. “You need me.”

“I do not need you to be able to get dressed, believe it or not. I only need you when I’m trying to impress Lords and Ladies. I won’t be trying to impress anyone on a patrol. And a patrol is no place for a servant.”

“Well, I’m still coming.”

“Merlin!”

“Do you know how hard I worked on your armor? I couldn’t handle it if you came back with it dented.” Merlin objected.

“Merlin! You’re not coming. You’d only get in the way. That’s too much of a liability in battle.”

“I’ll stay out of the way and stay out of trouble-”

“Why do you want to go? We’ll most likely be battling sorcerers. Ones like Vailant and that other witch. People will probably die.”

“Druids?” Merlin’s skepticism was clear. Druids were peaceful folk.

“Two men have already died! Why do you want to risk that?”

Determined eyes looked back at Arthur.

“I’d feel useless here... If I go, at least I can say that I did what I could.”

Arthur took a breath and felt his resolve crack. At least if Merlin really did cause trouble he could make him stay behind next time. If he made him stay it was only a matter of time before Merlin wormed his way into a quest. Arthur couldn’t fault him for a warrior's response.

“We leave at daybreak. If you’re late we leave without you.”

“Oh, Thank you!” Merlin clapped his hands together, eyes dancing with delight. “You won’t regret it.”

“Let’s hope not.” Arthur said, already regretting it.

* * *

The knights he was taking with him were not pleased that Merlin was coming along. They stopped trying to get rid of him quickly enough, recognizing that their prince would not be swayed. But it made the ride tense. Arthur did his best to ignore it. Normally when a new knight went on their first quest he was teased mercilessly. Merlin would be good fun for the knights to tease the knights would take that as an insult, not the teasing it was. Which was frustrating.

Arthur could understand their frustration. Merlin was a liability, one they would give their lives to protect, but a liability nonetheless. A knight would watch a brother's back in return, but a servant could not and probably would not. In fact, servants were often known for running away from battle.

But Merlin wouldn’t faint. Arthur would bet money that he’d be willing to pick up a sword and swing it, if it meant saving a life. The problem came when Merlin hadn’t a clue how to wield one and would do more damage to himself than the enemy if he did. That was what made Merlin a problem, not cowardice.

Tensions seemed to diminish once they made camp for the night. Arthur had Merlin cook and his cooking further settled their nerves. Not that any of them would admit it, but Merlin was a better cook than any of the knights there. So, exhausted from riding all day and having a full belly, the knights began badgering each other like they normally would.

Some of the more carefree or cruel of the knights decided it would be fun to tease Merlin. After all, If they would be forced to protect him, might as well make him entertaining. Merlin, without missing a beat, teased them right back, which gained mixed responses from the knights. Most didn’t know what to make of it. Some looked ready to murder him. Others looked positively shocked. Arthur took pity on them and took his own verbal jab at Merlin, hoping the knights would catch on.

Not many did, but Sir Coen did, seemingly delighted to be sparring with Merlin and the two hit it off. Arthur acted as if this behavior was normal and many of the knights, while not joining in on the fun, let the matter drop.

Another knight came up to Arthur and sat by him. Sir Savich.

“Sire, if I may?”

Arthur nodded.

“A servant is a liability in battle. If it should come to that, protecting him will be no small feat.”

“I’m well aware.” Arthur insured. “I know that if it should come to battle he will do us more harm than good. But he has a good heart and a strong will. He will not falter and will try his best to help, even if that means making himself scarce.”

“Even then, Sire-”

“We all were young once. There are many boys who wish to fight and so insist on doing so, but once they’ve made it to the field of battle they perish because of fear, or the sudden understanding of what battle is. They realize that their place is not on the battlefield. Merlin has insisted to come along. It was only a matter of time before he got himself on a quest, as it is with all young boys who insist. The druids we may face are not the worst threat we face. Once he realizes that his place is as a servant, not a warrior, then we will never have to cover for him again.”

“I’m sure there are easier ways to teach him that lesson, Sire.” Sir Savich said after a moment.

“I’m sure there are. But none work quiet so well.”

* * *

The trip went easier after the first night. The knights had accepted Merlin, either begrudgingly or whole hearted. And three days later they were at the foot of the White Mountains

There turned out to be no druid camps once they got to the Disir’s cave. Or, there were druid’s camps, but they were all abandoned. Even the pesty ones that refused to be moved were abandoned. There were signs of recent use so Arthur wondered if they had been tipped off about them coming. Or they had sent out scouts and discovered them before they showed up. It was hard to tell with sorcerers.

He had the knights fan out looking for prints but had no hopes for them finding anything. Druids were notoriously good at hiding, using their foul arts to hide their presence.

He himself checked for fresh prints around the Disir’s cave. He knew he was not to get too close, or it might trigger them to come out, best to let sleeping gods lie. But he also knew the druids worked by the same code. They would only enter with a sacrifice, and the sacrifice altar hadn't been used for years. The only prints that came close were his own.

Arthur sheathed his sword and walked away, only to hear similar reports from his men. Nothing. He was happy that no blood had to be shed, but this patrol wasn’t over yet. He have them recheck these camps on the way back

Three more days of riding later they reached the village of Stonedown. They rested there for the night before they began their search around the Isle of the Blessed. The villagers said that there hadn’t been much change since last May. Maybe it had gotten more misty, but nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur made sure to thank the Lord for his hospitality before leaving.

At first it was exactly the same as back at the Disir’s cave. They found camps but they were deserted. Signs of life remained but the people did not. They seemed to have had even more time to pack up then the camps back at the White Mountains. Arthur’s nagging suspicion that someone had tipped them off came back. At least until they managed to find a live druid camp.

Battle was on as soon as they broke through the foliage. But it wasn’t like the other times Arthur would raid a druid camp. These druids didn’t run and hide, most of them, anyways. These druids fought back. Some carried swords but were dismal at defending themselves, others bows, which they were much better at. It did very little with close combat but not to be underestimated. But the worst of it. The worst of it was the fire.

Say what you will about sorcerers. They knew their way around fire. Because of the fire the battle didn’t rage on for very long, many of the druids escaping after their path was blocked off. Arthur quickly regrouped his men.

There were no casualties, at least not yet. Two knights had arrow wounds that other knights were dressing. Nothing too serious, thankfully, many had burn wounds. But worst of all of them was Sir Wilfrid had what would be considered a fatal wound. Or it was this far from any real physician. One of the druids seemed to have had a crossbow and the blot was sticking out of the middle of his back.

Merlin was already fussing over him, surprisingly. He had managed to get him out of his armor and chainmail and had a medicine bag open beside him.

“Where did you get that?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“Gaius insisted I take it.” Merlin answered distractedly.

He seemed to be inspecting the wound with a critical eye. Arthur seriously doubted that he knew what to do about it but Merlin acted confident enough that Arthur didn’t bother trying to dissuade him. He knelt by his fallen knight instead.

“How are you?”

“Doing fine. If I had known this one had medical training I wouldn’t have complained as much taking him along.”

“I don’t know that much.” Merlin insisted. “It’ll be a tough ride back to Camelot either way.”

Arthur watched Merlin work for a few moments, not quite believing what he was seeing. He certainly wasn’t Gaius, but he seemed pretty confident that, as long as he didn’t get infected, Sir Wilfrid would make it back to Camelot alive. Arthur couldn’t tell if that was Merlin being naive or knowledgeable. He hoped for the latter.

Arthur got back to work, regrouping his men and deciding which men would head back to Stonedown with the wounded and who would continue on. Merlin had finished with Sir Wilfrid and had moved on to check on the arrow wounds in his other two knights. When he went to tell Merlin he would be going with the wounded Merlin put up a fuss.

“I’ll be more useful in the battle than however long it takes for someone to get back to the village.”

“These men need treating-” Arthur began.

“No, they need rest. I’ve given them what I could and I can’t help them anymore. I’d just be puttering around and disturbing them.

“Listen to your Prince, Merlin.” Sir Dustin began but Merlin cut him off.

“I would if it wasn’t so stupid. Arthur. I’m of more help to a wounded person right after the fact. I can’t give them much more than immediate care.”

Sir Dustin looked as if he had been smacked in the face.

“Merlin, look around you! This is war.”

“This was a scuffle.” Merlin countered.

“Two people are dead!” Druids, thankfully.

“So is Valiant! I’m more use to you on the battlefield than off it.”

Arthur breathed in through his nose. Merlin really was too much sometimes. “You’d come right back even if I did send you away.”

“‘Course I would. What do you take me for.”

The knights stayed silent with Arthur, whether out of respect for their prince or out of shock Arthur didn’t know. He stayed silent out of annoyance.

Finally her relented and Merlin went back to what he was doing. He really hated when Merlin was right.

* * *

Only one more ‘scuffle’ happened. This one was more bloody; seven druids were killed and none of the knights had been killed. It was pure luck that they hadn’t lost any. At one point in the battle one of them had come up behind him while Arthur was fighting with a druid in front of him. A tree branch almost fell on the druid coming up behind him and the druid had taken off into the forest. A lot of the druids seemed to have run away after that, sending back murderous looks.

Most importantly was that they had managed to capture the druid’s Elder in that fight. She was a small woman. Not quite Elderly but definitely not young either. Once she was captured the druids had pushed hard to rescue her but had abandoned her after the tree branch incident.

He caught Merlin moving around, checking on wounded knights, with the oddest expression on his face. If Arthur didn’t know better he’d say Merlin looked guilty. He shook off the concern and went to focus on the druid elder.

“You will be taken to Camelot, where you will have the chance to state your grievances in court.”

“And then executed like an animal.”

“You know that Camelot does not tolerate druids. You came anyway.”

She only glared in response.

* * *

Gwen wasn’t sure what to do to help Morgana. The day before Arthur had left she had had nightmares that had scared her more than usual. It hurt Gwen to see her suffer in such a way, even worse to have Morgana push everyone away. Gwen worried that she hadn’t been taking Gaius’s remedies. She had a tendency to do that sometimes.

Gwen would simply let the breath out and try her best to be kind to her when she got like this. Morgana had a tendency to take out her frustrations on those around her, a bit like Arthur did, except Morgana was all vile words. It stung but Gwen knew she was just stressed. So she got her flowers. She brought her extra treats from the kitchen. She put the room in order while Morgana was taking her walks. She spoke to Gaius and asked for his advice. Morgana would get over it eventually. She always did.

While she was waiting Gwen picked up extra duties for some of the other servants. She’d help her father in his shop, and write letters to Elyan she may or may not send. She’d finish a few more sewing projects and tried to sell them in the market. She’d pick up mail for other people and deliver it. She’d even cook for her father. Thankfully, the king would often call on her to pour wine or water for the council meetings since Merlin was gone. She never did understand why she was allowed to do so but George wasn’t.

One day she was picking up the mail for the servants in the castle when she found a package for Merlin. The tag attached had his name on it and also said happy birthday for the world to see. Gwen suddenly felt giddy, but when she went to Gaius to ask when it was Gaius looked confused and admitted he didn’t remember when his nephew was born, only that it was sometime between The Knight’s Tournament and The Harvest Festival.

“So that means it has to be in the next two weeks.” Gwen decided.

“Or it could’ve already passed.”

“Oh, I hope not! I’d feel bad if I missed it and didn’t throw him a party. I have to go tell Morgana. I’m sure that will cheer her up. Something other than bad dreams to think about.”

And out the door she was before Gaius could tell me not to.

Morgana’s guards were playing card games, which meant that it was Fred and Terrance. She greeted them cheerfully and asked how Morgana was doing. Not well. This morning had been especially bad.

Gwen decided to try anyways and Morgana actually let her in.

Morgana looked terrible. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her hair was knotted and greasy. But she was currently trying to brush it. She smiled at Gwen despite how terrible she looked.

“Gwen. I was thinking about having a bath. Not just a bowl to towel myself off with.”

“That’s wonderful, Milady. I’ll start drawing it up.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” Morgana giggled.

It took awhile but eventually the bath was ready.

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“What?” Gwen asked.

“When you came to my room you wanted to tell me something.”

“Oh, yes. You know how I sometimes deliver the servants mail.”

“Yes, Gwen. I do.”

“Well, Merlin got a birthday present.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It might have already passed, which I’d be annoyed about since Merlin didn’t even say anything.”

Morgana laughed. “Well, I’m sure that even if it did pass you can still throw him a party. He’d appreciate it even if it was thrown in May.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. It’s just frustrating that I might miss it.”

“You’ll have to blame the raid.” Morgana said, becoming melancholy.

“I’m sure Arthur will be fine.”

“It’s not Arthur I’m worried about.” Spite dripped off those words. “Druids are peaceful, even when being attacked. If Uther didn’t keep antagonizing them… life would be better.”

Gwen sighed.

“I’m sure Uther is just doing what he thinks is right.”

“Cold-blooded murder?”

Gwen just let the subject drop. Whether she agreed with Morgana or not, talking bad about Uther wouldn’t do her any favors. She changed it back to Merlin’s birthday and Morgana said nothing more about the raids.

* * *

The patrol stumbled in while Gwen was off-duty. But that meant that Gwen was free to greet the knights as they rode in. Something she wouldn’t get to do if waiting on Morgana, who would sulk and refuse to greet them and act like they hadn’t even left. Normally Gwen wouldn’t care as much but this meant she got to see Merlin. She quickly run off to grab his package.

“Merlin!” Gwen ran up to Merlin as he was getting Arthur’s horses settled. “A package came for you while you were gone.”

“I told mother not to!” His face lit up with joy despite his faked annoyance.

“So, when is it?”

“When is what?”

“Your birthday! It says happy birthday on the tag.”

“Ah, well… It’s tomorrow.”

Gwen’s eyebrows shot up. “Tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” Merlin scratched the back of his neck. Arthur turned to look at them curiously as he started walking indoors with his father.

“Well, Happy Birthday! It’s early, I know. But I’d feel awkward not saying it. Not that I don’t feel awkward saying it- it’s just-”

Merlin smirked at Gwen as he gave the horses to the sablehands and pointed to Arthur.

“You’ll have to say Happy Birthday later. I have a prince to catch up with. Can you give that to Gaius?”

“Of course.” She said and would’ve said more but Merlin was already gone.

* * *

Arthur sat down in his throne on the right side of his Father. Merlin stood to the right behind him, actually successfully fading into the background. Morgana was blessedly absent. She was always insufferable when a druid was on trial.

“What is your name?”

“Eurwen.” The druid elder said.

“Eurwen. You stand accused of treason and rebellion. Of attacking Camelot and it’s people, and of using sorcery. How do you answer these charges?”

“For years we have allowed you to intimidate us into submission. We have not attacked you or your knights even when provoked. But in return for our peaceful attempts you raid our camps and slaughter our families. All because we practice the ancient art of magic, which has been around far before you were born and will continue far after you die. We only wish to mitigate the damage that disrespecting the old religion will do.”

“So why have you attacked us now? If it is like you say, that you have not attacked, even when provoked, why did you start attacking now?”

“Emrys.”

A rustle of fabric from uncomfortable watchers fell across the room.

“As far as I was aware, your god was still sleeping? Why would he cause you to rise up against me and my kingdom?”

“He did not cause us to rise up against you. But he has been prophesied to save his people. He will come to the Isle of the Blessed and once he steps foot on the Isle it will be restored to its former glory. And then we will take back what is ours. What you have stolen from us. Then we can have peace under the rule of your son.”

“Is that what your prophecies say about Emrys that he will be a conqueror and will put Arthur on the throne.”

“Emrys is the Magic Lord of Albion. It is his duty to see that magic is not misused. Or abused.”

“So where is this Emrys sleeping?”

“He keeps himself hidden, even from us. The first time we knew of where he was was along the border of Camelot and Escetir. Now we do not know, but we found traces of his magic here in Camelot. He brought life to a lifeless thing.”

That caused whisperings across the room. The word Valiant could barely be made out.

“You know of what I speak?” The Elder asked.

“No. As far as I was aware your god was still sleeping. How could he be doing magic in Camelot?”

The druid looked a little confused.

“What does your old proverb say ‘When Emrys wakes, the world shudders’, I have not felt the world shudder. How does one do magic when he has been sleeping for hundreds of years?”

“If his magic roams while he sleeps, you can be rest assured it is your fault.” The druid’s eyes were cold.

“So I am the one causing Emrys to turn in his sleep?”

“He should be doing a lot more than turning after everything you have done.”

“I’ve heard enough.” Uther said. “You have been found guilty of using spells and enchantments. That alone would have warranted death, but you have also used that magic to attack Camelot. You will be burned at the stake as soon as the pyre is ready.”

The druid elder was pulled out of the room and slowly the people in the room made their way out.

* * *

Arthur stumbled in on Gaius and Merlin arguing quietly and almost wished he hadn’t. But there weren’t any of his knights there so he was grateful for that. Gaius must have tended to them in their own quarters. Which made him feel even more awkward.

“Sire?” Gaius asked, bowing a little.

“I was just coming to check up on my knights.” Arthur explained.

“Of course, Sire. They will all recover fine. Merlin did excellent work with what was available to him.”

Merlin blushed and ducked his head.

“Yes. I wasn’t aware you had been teaching him.”

“I have been hoping to take on an apprentice for a while now, My Lord.”

“I also heard that it was your birthday tomorrow.”

“I really don’t want to make a big fuss about it.” Merlin said quickly.

“Well, you won’t see me making a fuss out of anything to do with you. I expect you to still get my armor polished and laundry washed.”

“Already done.” Merlin smirked.

“Ah, well, I hope you did. Because I’m planning to go for a hunt tomorrow.”

Merlin’s face fell a little and Arthur walked out of the room to head down to the knights quarters.

“Oh, I expect to turn in in about an hour. Make sure you prepare my room for that!”

“Bright and early!” Merlin called back.

* * *

“Happy Birthday!”

“Gwen!”

Merlin looked completely taken aback. It clearly wasn’t much but it must have been to her, and that meant a lot. She had decorated a small corner in one of the servants passageways with candles and flowers. There was actually a window that looked over the darkling woods. Gwen held out a cupcake for him. There was another boy there, one of the stablehands, Tyr was his name, and Merlin had helped him with the stable regularly.

He had just got back from a hunt that hadn’t been as successful as Gwen knew Arthur would’ve liked but both had seemed more relaxed than they had in the last month. They had come back early and Gwen could only guess it was due to the air turning cold.

“We made you a little treat. Well, the cook did. She makes them for all the servants when it’s their birthday.”

“The cook let me frost it.” Try interrupted. “I thought it was the least I could do after you kept mucking out the stables for me.”

“Oh, that?” Merlin said. “Arthur likes to give me chores when he’s being unreasonable. It’s no big deal.”

“Well I appreciate it at least. And you also helped Anko out during the knight’s tournament, taking care of Valiant. He wanted to be here but he had duties. He helped set up the candles.”

Merlin looked a little flabbergasted.

“You’ve helped out a lot of us around here, Merlin. We wanted to do something nice for your birthday. The one you didn’t tell me you were having until yesterday.” Gwen scolded. “They could’ve made it if you had told me earlier.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Merlin deflected.

“‘Course it is.” Gwen insisted.

“Even if it’s not, it doesn’t matter.” Try retorted. “It gives us an excuse to thank you.”

Merlin laughed shyly. “You’re welcome. It was nothing though.”

“Oh, hush. Now make a wish before wax gets all over your cupcake.”

Merlin blew the candle out immediately.

“Did you even wish for anything?” Gwen laughed.

“Not really, no.” He said and made himself comfortable.

“What’s the point of a birthday candle if you don’t make a wish.!”

As their small party of three went on as snow started to drift down from the sky, signifying the start of winter and blanketing the world in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we can clearly see that Uther is very much confused as to what Emrys is and what he's looking for when he looks for 'Emrys'. I'm planning to go more in depth to explain what he believes 'Emrys' to be next chapter with Lord Tywin.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/533086  
> 'Even shadows have their stories' by Drag0nst0rm (Link above) talks a lot about how the servants of Camelot look out for each other and adds a few more headcannons about life in the castle. I like to think Gwen is the type of person to throw birthday parties for the servants, at least those she knows, and that she convinces the cook to make them a small, very small cupcake. Gwen just strikes me as a social butterfly.
> 
> I do have a favor to ask. I have a lot of trouble with the knights banter. So if anyone has some dialog prompts for knights bantering around the campfire I'd love it. Merlin and Arthur write themselves but I have no idea who the knights even are so I don't know what they'd banter about.


	4. November; Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a headache but there were some important bits I couldn't just scrap. So enjoy this short collection of almost deleted scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so done with this chapter. This chapter was such a headache and I'm not even satisficed with it yet. I'm just so done of rewriting and rewriting. The first three behaved so well and this one I've rewritten three times and I'm still not completely happy with it. I blame the fact that it's mostly just filler and setup then actual plot. The next one should turn out better than this monstrosity. I was seriously considering just cutting it out completely but there was a few points that don't make sense to put in another chapter. Forgive me. I deserve a 'you tried' sticker. At least now I know I can't write fluff and shouldn't try.
> 
> I'm really only posting this to help with the flow of the next chapter.

A fire started in the guardhouse. No one was quite sure how it started. Maybe the candle was just a little too close to the papers on the desk. But what was strange was that it enveloped the area far quicker than a fire like that should have. By the time anyone had noticed it had already taken up all of the desk and even the wooden flooring was starting to catch fire. Chaos reigned as they tried to get it under control. But they managed.

The captain of the guards ordered a sweep to be done. To make sure none of the prisoners had escaped and insure everyone was accounted for. A brief letter was sent to Sir Leon, the First Knight, explaining the problem and that it was dealt with. After the sweep was done another letter was sent, to Sir Leon again, explaining that the druid prisoner had escaped.

It didn’t take long before the citadel was alive with activity. Guards patrolling the inner gates and soon the lower city. But she was spotted by those up at the battlements fleeing into the darkling woods. Skilled archers took aim and she was hit with a crossbow bolt. She still managed to limp into the safety of the treeline and the knights immediately sent a patrol after her.

They searched till morning and then for two whole days after. Nothing.

The tracks lead to the Darkling Lake but there are no footsteps exiting the lake. It was as if she had vanished into thin air. Many wondered if she had. Uther declared that even if she had she wouldn’t survive long with a crossbow bolt in her back

* * *

“How are you still asleep!” Merlin exclaimed when he came through the doors, he sounded out of breath.

Arthur just buried himself further into his blankets.

“They’ve been banging at least two hours before sunrise. Did you seriously not hear them?”

“Oh, I hear them.” Grumbled Arthur. “I’m just better at ignoring them.”

“Well, tell me your secret because I haven't got a wink of sleep last night. I bet you could hear them all the way to the front gates of the city.”

“Would you rather we be unprepared if Emrys wakes up right below us?” Arthur rubbed at his face, finally accepting the reality of morning.

“I’m sure if Emrys was in Camelot he would’ve woken up several times last night and no one would have noticed because of all the BANING?”

Arthur actually laughed at that.

“Anyways, the king has requested your presence for breakfast in his own private cabinet as soon as possible.”

“Father’s what?”

“George sent the message just as I was leaving Gaius’s chambers. Don’t know what he wants.” Merlin walked up to him with his outfit already picked out.

Arthur quickly threw off his covers and pulled off his nightshirt.

All in all, Merlin had managed to get Arthur ready in under five minutes. Which left Arthur just a little annoyed. One, that Merlin was capable of being competent but refused to be. Two, that he actually preferred Merlin being incompetent because it allowed him some time to wake up in the morning. He hated mornings in general, but rushed mornings were exhausting.

He slowed down just before turning the corner into the king’s chambers, Merlin following suit. He took a breath just before knocking on his father’s private cabinet.

“Who is it?” Uther called out.

“It’s me, father.” Arthur answered back.

“Come in.”

Arthur pushed open the door to find breakfast already on the table. There was no servant in sight but the king was standing beside the table, chatting with someone Arthur hadn’t seen in a long while.

“Aredian.”

“Arthur.”

Uther gestured him forward. “Your servant can leave us. We can serve ourselves.”

Merlin hesitated, looking to Arthur for his leave. Arthur simply gestured for him to go and instructed him to prepare his armor for after this meeting. He was as glad as upset that his father didn’t allow Merlin to stay. But he suspected Merlin would be even more wound up than him if Merlin had been allowed to stay and listen to the spymaster’s report.

“I wasn’t aware you had returned, Aredian.”

“Good. Do you think I’d have my job if I announced every time I came back?”

Aredian always managed to make Arthur feel like a child and like his life was in danger without really trying. Arthur took a drink instead of replying.

“And what news do you bring? I trust your journey was successful.” Uther asked mildly.

“You would think so. I haven’t been so outwitted in my entire life. I feel as if the last five months I’ve been on a wild goose chase.”

Uther chuckled mirthlessly. “You aren’t the only one feeling that way. If that makes you feel any better.”

“Only just. I searched the entire border between Camelot and Escetir. Jarl said his fortress didn’t hold any sleeping gods and when I went to check he was right. The Ridge of Ascetir held no signs of potentially magical caves or even druid camps. I even went all the way down to the forest of Merendra and over to the forest of Geancy. Nothing. I headed to Escetir’s capital to see if I could determine if the rumor of Cenred’s sorcerer could possibly be Emrys but my efforts came to no avail.

“I’ve started wondering if we're looking for the wrong thing. It took me a while to find a druid to ask but even she did not know where or how Emrys had been hurt. She also had no clue where he would be sleeping. Her first guess was the Isle of the Blessed and her second was the Perilous Lands. She was even less informed than we are.

“The only good thing I can see from these wasted months is the assurance that Cenred doesn’t know anymore than we do.”

“The druids can’t be completely uninformed. We just had one here in the citadel that said Emrys was here.”

Aredian snorted. “Another contradictory piece of evidence. I’m beginning to think we’re looking for a fable.”

“It’s getting rather annoying. But you had news that Cenred doesn’t know where the..” Uther floundered for words for a moment. “Where Emrys is?”

A nod.

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I caught one of the castle servants and asked him. One of them that would’ve been allowed into rooms to hear such things. He said he wasn’t sure if Cenred was consorted with sorcerers or not but he did over hear Cenred having very similar discussions we are having with his own spies and men.

“I’ve also seen evidence of Bayard, Rodor, and Caerleon all searching the border that Emrys is said to have been injured. I doubt any of them have found more than me, It seems we’re all going ‘round in circles, like a dog chasing its own tail.

“Whatever this Emrys is, he’s said to have been hiding in either the Isle of the Blessed or the Perilous Lands, injured along the border of Ascetir and Escetir, performed magic in Camelot, and still hasn’t woken despite everything. Or perhaps he was never sleeping at all.”

“He has to be. Sorcerers have always looked to him as a kind of savior, saying that when he comes they will have their triumph. And I haven’t felt the world shudder, so he must still be sleeping.”

“It is quite puzzling. Did this druid you have in custody say where in Camelot he had performed magic?”

“Here, in the capital.”

“So he moved from the border to the heart of Camelot how? Sleepwalking? We would’ve noticed.”

“What are you trying to say, Aredian?”

“We have been thinking of Emrys as this sleeping god, holding our breath, hoping he won’t wake. But from what I’ve gathered from my sources over these last few humiliating months is that the druids don’t think of him as such. They see him more as the High Priestesses. Someone gifted with extraordinary power and a job to fulfil.”

“Then at least he isn’t as powerful as we’ve feared.”

“That may be true, but either way I think his ‘sleeping’ might be more metaphorical than we originally thought.”

“Then how do you explain why he hasn’t come against us yet? If he isn’t truly sleeping what else could he be doing? Such a being as he wouldn’t tolerate Camelot for a moment. The druids at least would’ve found him by now.”

“It sounds to me like they have, if they’re claiming he’s in Camelot.”

A tense silence filled the air as the two sovereigns digested what they were hearing.

“The druid Elder said that Emrys had brought life to something lifeless. She also said that he keeps himself hidden even from them. What if he dosen’t wish to be found?”

“For what purpose?” Uther demanded. “Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us. Do you think Emrys is any different?”

“The whole thing that started this was people saying Emrys had been injured. Maybe he is still injured. Another thing. The Druid said that they felt his magic bring something to life. Valiant’s shield came to life.”

“You think Valiant was Emrys?” Uther said, shocked.

“No, of course not. I don’t even think Valiant was a sorcerer. I think he was using sorcery and got that shield from someone. Why couldn’t he have gotten it from Emrys?”

“So we are to assume Emrys is walking among us?” Uther challenged.

“We can’t just assume that Emrys isn’t at least aware of his surroundings.” Arthur argued. “He’d been injured and traces of his magic was found in Camelot. That does not convince me the man is out cold.”

“He’s right.” Aredian said. “We have to start looking at different options since we have exhausted our previous avenues and wasted time doing so. Perhaps I can start by looking into this Valiant fellow.”

“Yes, that would be profitable to do. We have hit a brick wall trying to find this god.”

“And we aren’t the only ones.”

“You can take your breakfast and go. Thank you for your service these last few months. You’ve shown admirable perseverance despite the struggle. See what you can find out about this Valiant fellow.”

Aredian bowed respectfully and turned to leave.

Arthur tucked into his breakfast, almost motioning for Merlin to refill his goblet, before remembering he wasn’t there. He sighed and filled his own goblet, cross with how the morning had turned out.

“Well, that was enlightening.” Uther muttered. “Apparently we’ve been chasing a delusion.”

“Perhaps now we can find some answers instead of more questions.”

“We can only hope. There was another matter that I would like to discuss with you.”

“Of course.”

“We still have some time but Christmas is coming up. I have decided that you will be giving some of the Christmas speeches.”

Arthur felt his mouth go dry.

“I expect you to give one to the common people on the first day, and another to the nobles staying here on the 8th day. I expect the written speeches for inspection this time next week.”

“Of course, father.” Arthur managed to say without gritting his teeth. “What shall the topics be about?”

“Nothing too fancy. Something to put the people’s minds at ease. However you decide. Speeches are something you’ll have to give often when you are king. You’ll have to learn when you need to give them and what they need to be about on your own. I trust you will be up for the task.”

“Of course, father.” Arthur took a drink to hide his expression.

Give Arthur a knight to train or a sorcerer to kill. Anything but a speech.

* * *

Arthur came back inside after exhausting himself at the training grounds. It had helped his nerves in a way but the knights themselves had reminded him of Merlin’s insolence during the raids. Deliberate disregard for orders had to be punished at some point, but Arthur felt more annoyance that Gaius could talk the king down and no one would bat an eye but when Merlin did it he needed a beating.

“I should put you in the stocks.” Arthur grumbled as Merlin helped him out of his shoulder plates.

“I’m surprised you haven’t with how I mouthed off at you during the raid.” Merlin muttered back.

“You think you should go to the stocks?” Arthur was surprised.

“I shouldn’t have spoken so harshly. I made the knights feel bad who couldn’t come with us. It would put them at ease.”

“You’re learning.” Arthur said, impressed.

Merlin beamed back at him, in the process tripping over his own two feet as he went to set his plates aside, scattering armor and almost stabbing himself in the process.

“Too bad it doesn’t show.” Arthur muttered. “So I’ll put you in the stocks and Gaius can get you out for your evening chores.”

“You’d leave me out there in the snow.” Merlin complained.

“Better to get it over with. Besides, it might not rain. Considering how cold it’s been. But it might not even snow.”

The sky was gray, stormy. But the sky could stay like that for days without anything falling down. Merlin still sulked as he helped Arthur out of his chainmail.

“Besides, all I have today in more meetings and writing speeches. All things I’d be better off without you there to annoy me.”

“Writing speeches? What speeches?”

“My father has requested I give the two most important Christmas speeches this year.” Arthur tried to keep the grimace out of his voice.

“What? Do you not like giving speeches?”

Arthur scowled, annoyed Merlin could read him so well. “What I want has nothing to do with it. As long as I can put the peoples minds at ease.”

“Now, the moment you manage that I’m sure pigs might start flying.

Arthur slapped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and pushed him towards the door.

“Let’s get you off to the stocks.”

* * *

Arthur sat staring at the words on the parchment. Or lack thereof. The sound of pickaxes striking stone below him wasn’t helping matters. He was supposed to be putting the people’s minds at ease but he couldn’t even put his own at ease. Maybe he should just pretend he was giving a speech to his knights. He could give those in his sleep. It couldn’t be that different, right?

His chamber doors opened and Arthur looked up confused. Merlin should have still been in the stocks. Instead he saw Morgana in a rage.

“Morgana?”

“Why did you put Merlin in the stocks?” She accused.

“What?”

“Why did you put Merlin in the stocks?” Morgana repeated, slower this time, with the added effect of putting her hands on his desk.

“Am I not allowed to punish my own servant?” Arthur grumbled and threw aside his black parchment.

“Punishment implies they’ve done something wrong. What has Merlin done to deserve such a fate?”

“It’s Merlin.” Arthur rubbed at his face. “He could live in the stocks for his insolence.”

“But you haven’t punished him for it since you’ve rehired him, and don’t tell me he’s gotten worse. He hasn’t done anything to deserve this!”

“Morgana.” Arthur said, exhausted.

“He’s always at your beck and call and still manages to get Gaius’s chores done as well, and you thank him for his hard work by putting him in the stocks. While it’s snowing.”

“He agreed to go there.” Arthur finally admitted.

Morgana took a step back. “What?”

“And it’s not really snowing, it’s more just… dusting.” It wasn’t even dusting. The snow in the air came from the wind blowing it gently off the roofs.

“What do you mean Merlin agreed to go there?”

“There was a situation with the knights. He admitted his fault in the matter. Gaius will pull him out when he needs him.”

“It’s still unfair to treat him in such a way. Especially after he’s saved your knights on that raid. The one you never should have gone on.”

“Morgana. Please. I’m too tired to deal with this.”

“You think you’re tired.”

Arthur paused at that and looked at Morgana’s face. Her eyes showed dark circles that her makeup couldn’t hide. Worse than he’d ever seen on her.

“I’m sorry. It’s pretty miserable to live without sleep. How do you coup?”

Morgana let out a breath and relaxed into his bed frame. “Not well. It’s worse when you can’t fall asleep at your regular time and you’re woken up before you can fall asleep.”

“... I’ll talk to father and-”

“No!” Morgana started towards him, hands outstretched to stop him. When she spoke next it was but a whisper. “Please, don’t. I don’t want him to know how bad it’s gotten.”

“Have you talked to Gaius about it?”

“No, and you won’t either. It’ll be back to normal once this blasted project is done. I don’t want to hold anyone back. Besides, the sooner it’s done the better.”

“Maybe then you can take a week off. You deserve it after all this.”

“I think Merlin deserves some time off as well.”

Arthur just laughed. “He shouldn’t be there much longer, in fact.” Arthur got up and looked out his window.

“There, Gaius is already on his way to pick him up. So no need for you to get up in a fuss about him being in the stocks anymore.”

“He shouldn’t have been there in the first place.”

“Maybe not. But the past is past.” Arthur said spinning her around and pushing her out of his room. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a speech to write.”

“Uther’s making you give a speech again? Maybe it’ll be like your last one. The one on your birthday.”

“Shut up.” Arthur snarled.

Morgana laughed. “No, that one had to have been your best. This one will turn out much worse I’m sure.”

Arthur only felt slightly guilty about slamming the door in her face.

* * *

An eerie chant floated out into the misty waters. Along the shore of the ruined city was a woman. Her gray cloak was pulled back, showing her red dress and dark braided hair. She held her hands out as she chanted, eyes pointed to the sky glowed deep red in the darkness. The ground before her shuttered and a paw climbed out of the snow. A beck followed and soon enough the body of a winged lion emerged and shook off snow and dirt.

It let out a small shriek and pawed at the ground. The woman looked pleased.

“Welcome. Shall we get going then?”

It shrieked again and flapped its wings.

A traveling swordsman was studying the sky when he saw it. A giant eagle that almost looked like a lion traveling due west. He thought he must have been imagining it but he knew it was a creature of magic and it was headed straight towards Camelot.

Lancelot gathered his stuff and ran after the beast without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Aredian is the witchfinder. I didn't want to try to write the witchfinder episode into the plot but still wanted to use Aredian and the thought came that kings normally have spymasters. Why not make the witchfinder Uther's spymaster.
> 
> And Lancelot appears. Yay! Hopefully that chapter turns out better.
> 
> If anyone wants to see the map I'm basing everything off of: MAP: Atlas of the Kingdoms of Albion by versaphile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453


End file.
